Miedo
by Smithback
Summary: ¿Miedo a la muerte? ¿Miedo a desaparecer? ¿Miedo a lo desconocido? Harry Potter no sabía a que le tenía miedo, solo sabía que lo tenía, y que estaba aterrorizado. Historias independientes de terror. terror y ciencia-ficción.
1. Chapter 1

«No se olvide de mí, doctor Creed. Yo vivía, luego morí y ahora vuelvo a vivir. He hecho el viaje de ida y vuelta y estoy aquí para decirle que del otro lado se vuelve sin ganas de ronronear y con la afición de la caza, para decirle que el hombre cultiva lo que puede, y lo cuida. No lo olvide, doctor Creed, ahora yo formo parte de lo que usted ha cultivado. Usted tiene esposa, una hija, un hijo... Y ahora me tiene a mí. Recuerde nuestro secreto y cuide bien su huerto."

-Cementerio de mascotas- Stephen King-

Harry, como muchas otras noches no podía dormir; así que trataba ahora distraerse con el libro mas aburrido que pudo encontrar sobre una de las mesas de la sala común. 'las revoluciones de los duendes debido a la acuñación de monedas para magos'. Efectivamente, el libro era muy aburrido, pero aún así Harry estaba demasiado despierto y demasiado cansado como para poder dormir; si, así era el maldito insomnio.

Al tratar de darle la vuelta a una de las páginas, se dio un toque, y no pudo seguir dando vuelta a las páginas. Las páginas del libro estaban pegadas, no con pegamento de algún tipo, sino por estática. 'que extraño', pensó el niño que vivió. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Intentó de nuevo darle la vuelta a la página, y con no sin algo de esfuerzo lo logró. Disponíase a leer de nuevo, cuando escuchó algo en la ventana. No parecía ser una lechuza, pues no picoteaba el vidrio, sonaba como si lo rascaran. Se acercó a la ventana unos dos pasos, pero aún no veía nada. La noche era tremendamente obscura, Sin luna ni estrellas; la ventana bien podría pasar por una mancha obscura, capaz de devorarse cualquier vestigio de luz.

Terminó de acercarse a la ventana pero seguía sin ver nada. Quizá hubiese sido su imaginación lo que escuchó.

Disponiéndose a seguir con su aburrida lectura, regresó a su asiento, pero al estar a punto de tomar el libro, éste se movió hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Varias posibilidades se le ocurrieron en ese momento, una broma de los gemelos, magia involuntaria o Peeves jugándole una broma. Se disponía a alcanzar el libro una vez más, cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna. Se dio la vuelta instintivamente con varita en mano, para saber si alguien estaba detrás de él, pero no vio a nadie. Sintió como comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, como el fuego de la chimenea disminuyó hasta dejar una pequeñísima flama que mas que alumbrar, hacía más tenebrosas las sombras en la fría sala.

"¿quién está ahí?" preguntó con todo el valor que pudo.

La sensación era parecida a cuando atravesaba a algún fantasma, solo que esta vez era mas tétrica, mas desconocida mas fría y mucho mas escalofriante.

"¿quién es?" preguntó de nuevo, su valor decayendo poco a poco.

No veía a nadie, pero estaba seguro de que alguien estaba ahí; podía sentir una extraña presencia y sus instintos rara vez le habían fallado.

"¡accio capa de invisibilidad!" gritó sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Quien quiera que fuese, o fuese lo que fuese, no estaba bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

Se sintió totalmente desprotegido. Se sentía observado y no podía identificar de donde lo observaban, tenía mucho frío y se daba cuenta de que bajar descalzo no había sido una buena idea, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y sudando frío, sentía escalofríos concentrados en la base de su cuello y comenzaba a temblar.

Intentó pensar racionalmente, pero demasiadas ideas venían a su mente.

Sabía que no podía ser Voldemort, tenía ya casi un año de haber muerto y sentiría algo en su cicatriz si fuese él. No podía ser una broma de los gemelos, ya que George ya no hacía bromas. Los fantasmas del castillo jamás se habían comportado de ésta forma. No era el tipo de bromas que Peebes hacía. No creía que algún alumno quisiera jugarle alguna broma, ni siquiera algún Sly; además no podían haber entrado a la torre sin que él se diese cuenta, estaba justamente enfrente de la entrada de la dama gorda. Entonces, ¿Qué era? ¿Nada? Eso quería creer, pero sinceramente…Lo dudaba.

La sensación le era desconocida. Era miedo; si, pero no uno como el que llegó a tener al enfrentarse a Voldemort; Cuando se enfrentó a él, sabían cuales eran las posibilidades si perdía. Ahora, ahora era miedo a lo desconocido.

Los dedos con los que agarraba la varita comenzaban a agarrotársele por la tensión en los músculos y por el frío, sabía que no podría responder rápidamente si lo atacaban, pero no estaba seguro si lo fuesen a atacar. Se sentía observado, amenazado y muy inseguro, pero sobre todo desprotegido. Sentía que no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, fuese lo que fuese.

¿Tendría que comenzar a lanzar hechizos al azar, Esperando a que alguno le diese a… eso?

¿Tendría que gritar pidiendo ayuda a quien fuese que lo escuchase? Incluso de gritar se sentía incapaz, sentía que la voz no le saldría lo suficientemente fuerte, o que simplemente su grito se ahogaría en la nada.

Intentó serenarse, dio una, dos, tres respiraciones profundas, pero parecía que con cada una de ellas entraba menos aire en los pulmones.

"¡revelio!" Pronunció para saber si había alguien en la fría sala; pero no pasó nada. No había nadie. ¿Algo, quizá?

Estaba indefenso, como nunca lo había estado. Sentía que hiciese lo que hiciese sería inútil. Y ni siquiera sabía que era a lo que le estaba temiendo.

Se dio la vuelta, temeroso de que eso le viniese por detrás, poco le sirvió tal acción, pues al momento sintió una presencia por la espalda; una vez más se dio la vuelta y una vez mas fue inútil. Eso, fuese lo que fuese, estaba en todas partes, estaba atrás, estaba delante, estaba lejos estaba encima, estaba cerca. Con temor y y moviendo la varita hacia todas partes, se fue corriendo hacia una pared, donde se recargó. Tenía la idea de recargarse, dejarse caer, esconder la cabeza y rezar para que la inconciencia lo liberase.

Se recargó finalmente en la pared, estaba a punto de dejarse caer, cuando sintió algo que le recorría siseante la espalda hasta posarse en su cuello, rodeándoselo, impidiéndole moverse, o respirar. Escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, era una voz fría, pequeña, casi inarticulada.

"Harry" Con cada letra sentía congelarse.

"Harry" No moriría, solo quedaría ahí para siempre sin nada que poder hacer.

"Harry" una última respiración, un último temblor. Se sintió sacudir…

Inhaló todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Era como haber estado sumergido en agua helada durante horas. La vista nublada se le fue aclarando por lo que parecieron ser horas, pero estaba seguro, no fueron más que unos segundos.

"Harry" la voz ésta vez era clara, la reconocía, un poco mas baja de lo normal, pero lo sabía, era de su amiga Hermione. Al encararla vio que tenía puesto un largo camisón blanco; la imagen se le hizo subrreal.

"Harry, ¿estás bien? Estabas temblando. ¿Era una pesadilla?" le preguntó ella consternada.

"s-si." Sentía una molestia en la nuca. Se sacudió para quitársela y se dio cuenta de que era la mano de su amiga.

"estás muy fría."

"pues es que se ha apagado el fuego." Respondió ella, señalando la chimenea.

Giró la vista hacía la chimenea y se dio cuenta de que en efecto así era. Seguramente llevaba horas apagada.

"será mejor que te vallas a dormir, aún quedan unas pocas horas antes de levantarnos."

Harry aún recuperándose de tan extraña experiencia, asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Subía las escaleras lo mas pronto que sus agarrotados músculos le permitían cuando una duda le asaltó la mente, ¿qué hacía su amiga levantada a esa hora? Decidió que era mejor dejarlo para después, o para jamás, había sido una situación lo suficientemente aterradora como para querer recordarla de cualquier forma.

Seguramente si Harry hubiese volteado a ver el reflejo en la ventana, de quien dejaba abajo. Se hubiese desmayado. No era el reflejo de su amiga, sino de un esqueleto con un largo y antiguo vestido blanco.

Justo antes de dormir, quizá producto de el sopor del sueño, quizá producto de el viento, producto de los ronquidos de sus compañeros o quizá producto de su recién experiencia; pudo escuchar una leve voz que susurraba: "de la muerte nadie se escapa, ni siquiera tu. Feliz día de muertos, Harry Potter"

igual para todos ustedes, Feliz día de muertos.


	2. Chapter 2

"-¿Somos las miradas invisibles que están en el espe jo? ¿Vivimos en los muros como los escarabajos que marcan la hora de la muerte? El aire que las chimeneas tiran hacia arriba, ¿es nuestra terrible respiración? Cuan do las nubes se condensan en la luna, ¿somos esas nu bes? Cuando las lluvias hablan por boca de las gárgo las, ¿somos esos sonidos sin lengua? ¿Dormimos de día y volamos en bandadas en la espléndida noche? Cuan do los árboles de otoño derraman su oro, ¿somos esa materia de Midas, lluvia de hojas que suena en el aire con sílabas vigorosas? ¿Qué, qué, oh, qué somos? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, y quién soy yo, y quiénes son to dos los suspiros de muertos con gritos no muertos que nos rodean? No pregunten por quién doblan las cam panas fúnebres. Doblan por ustedes y por mí y por to dos los terribles fantasmas que vagan sin nombre en una muerte de cadenas, como Marley. ¿Estoy diciendo la verdad?"

-**De****la****ceniza****volverás**-**Ray****Bradbury-**

Si algo tenía Harry Potter que agradecerles a sus tíos era el ser tan lógicos frente a lo ilógico.

En este momento, por ejemplo, trataba de recordar todo lo que sus tíos le habían enseñado sobre esas cosas que parecían extrañas. Siempre le encontraban una explicación racional a las películas más absurdas o despreciaban las caricaturas ilógicas.

En verdad Harry trataba de recordar todas esas explicaciones que su tío tenía para éste tipo de cosas, pero el constante sonido de la puerta de su alacena y los murmullos debajo de su cama eran demasiado.

Harry se consideraba un chico valiente, al menos un poco más que el promedio. Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a los lugares pequeños obscuros y húmedos, se había acostumbrado a las grandes arañas debajo de su cama; se había acostumbrado a los grandes y feos insectos en las plantas de tía Petunia; Pero esto era totalmente nuevo y desconocido para él. Esto no era un enorme insecto, esto no eran los golpes de tío Vernon, esto, fuese lo que fuese, era monstruoso y lo estaba buscando.

Podía escuchar como quería abrir la puerta de su alacena, podía escuchar como eso rascaba, jalaba, como rasgaba, como buscaba, como lo buscaba con el olfato, como azotaba la pequeña puerta; podía escuchar las voces debajo de su cama, querían salir y lo estaban buscando a él.

Se había arrinconado en una esquina de su cama, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y esperaba que sus tíos regresaran pronto de la fiesta a la que habían ido. Era 31 de octubre, Halloween, y sus tíos junto con su primo Dudley habían salido a celebrarlo. A él, sinceramente, no le importaba, por alguna razón nunca le había gustado esa fecha. Ahora solo le importaba que llegaran pronto, que lo encontraran antes de que lo encontrara eso que quería encontrarlo.

¿Qué era lo que lo estaba buscando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Queriendo entrar tan desesperadamente?

"Aquí no hay nada." Dijo en voz baja. Pero eso resultó aún peor. Lo que estuviese allá, del otro lado, comenzó a agitar más y mas la puerta. El colchón de su cama comenzó a moverse, como si lo empujaran por debajo; Los murmullos debajo de su cama comenzaron a hacerse gritos, algunos de agonía, otros parecían risas, y otros lo llamaban.

Se arrinconó en su pequeña cama. No sabiendo que mas hacer, y imitando lo que había escuchado hacer a suprimo, incluso si sus tíos se lo habían prohibido; lo hizo; gritó.

"tía, tía Petunia! Intentó gritar, pero el miedo se lo impedía y sentía que lo que estaba fuera de la puerta y debajo de su cama estaba por alcanzarlo.

"¡tía!" sabía que si sus tíos lo veían llorar se enfadarían mucho, tío Vernon seguramente le pegaría, pero no importaba; los golpes serían mejor que esto.

"¡tía Petunia!" gritó ésta vez con mas fuerza.

"¡tía, por favor!" lloraba ahora sin poderse contener.

"tía, tío Vernon!" No había podido contenerse, se había orinado sobre si mismo, y no le importaba, la puerta de la alacena vibraba y era azotada con tal intensidad que estaba seguro que se destrozaría en cualquier segundo.

"¡tía Petunia! ¡Mamá!" la cama se sacudía y elevaba violentamente.

"¡tía, mamá, alguien! ¡Alguien! Por favor" los gruñidos del otro lado de la puerta eran mas fuertes que nunca, la puerta se agitaba, el seguro de la puerta sería en cualquier momento; podía sentir algo deslizarse lentamente sobre las sabanas de su cama, algo lo buscaba, algo de debajo había llegado y lo estaba buscando.

La puerta de la alacena se abrió con un fuerte sonido. Harry apretó los ojos y escondió la cabeza. No quería ver, no quería saber.

"¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo niño inútil?"

El corazón de Harry se detuvo por unos segundos, reconocía esa voz, era la de su tía Petunia. Rápidamente levantó la cara y…ahí estaba, la cara enojada de su tía petunia, la gorda y molesta cara de su tío Vernon. No le importó nada. No le importó aún estar llorando, no le importó que viesen que se había orinado, no le importó que le hubiesen prohibido abrazarlos, no le importó las seguras repercusiones de lo que ahora haría.; de un salto salió de la cama, corrió y abrazó a su tía, dejando todas las lágrimas salir. Estaba seguro de que jamás había llorado igual. Pudo escuchar la riza burlona de su primo, pero ahora, incluso eso le pareció bienvenido.

Su tía le puso una mano sobre el hombro y él estaba seguro de que lo alejaría de ella, pero ahí dejó la mano. Escuchó como le decía algo al tío Vernon y a Dudley, pero no pudo registrar que era. Con la cara aún hundida en el grueso saco de su tía, escuchó como su tío y su primo subían las escaleras, sintió como suspiraba su tía. Y ahora si, de forma casi delicada, lo alejaba de ella.

Harry, con los ojos aún llorosos, balbuceó un leve 'lo siento tía Petunia' observó como la dura cara de su tía se suavizaba por una fracción de segundo y después, con voz firme le ordenó que se subiese a dar un baño, que no dejaría que apestara todo con sus asquerosos orines. Ella le subiría ropa limpia y que se diese prisa, además de que usara agua fría, no pensaba desperdiciar el gas en él.

Mientras se bañaba, escuchó a tía Petunia entrar al baño. Escuchó como abría la llave del lavabo y le decía que se diese prisa; y que dejaría la ropa ahí.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, en los que Harry había creído que su tía ya había salido, escuchó como con voz baja y como si no quisiese decirlo, le dijo: "Hoy pensé en Lily, mientras estábamos en la fiesta. Me dio una jaqueca y regresamos antes."

Harry abrió granes los ojos y se asomó por la cortina para ver a su tía. Ella solo estaba parada frente al espejo. Con la mirada distante.

"mañana tienes que lavar esa ropa que ensuciaste, y también la de Dudley, para que aprendas a no ensuciar la ropa y a ser agradecido."


	3. Chapter 3

"…Basta de estupideces, se dijo, había que imitar a Jud y evitar el pensar en lo que pudiera ser lo que se veía más allá de Pet Sematary: eran los somormujos, la aurora boreal, los socios del club PEN de los Yankees de Nueva York. Que fuera cualquier cosa, menos las criaturas que saltan y reptan y serpentean en el submundo. Que hubiera Dios, que hubiera mañanas de domingo, que hubiera risueños ministros episcopales de deslumbrante sobrepelliz..., pero que no hubiera estos espeluznantes horrores en la cara oscura del universo…."

-Cementerio de mascotas- Stephen King.-

En una de esas frías y tristes noches en que desconocían de su futuro, inciertos y temerosos; encontraron algo mas a lo que temer. Por que aún en el mundo de la magia existen fenómenos inexplicables.

Hacían ya algunos días desde que Ron se había ido, y con él, un poco de seguridad y confianza en el futuro. Era la segunda vez que cambiaban de lugar, se movían cada vez mas al norte, en donde los carroñeros no los encontrasen, en done suponían ellos casi no iban los carroñeros, o nadie. Se internaban cada vez mas en el bosque. Los árboles y plantas cada vez más grandes y tupidos, muestra de que ningún humano había pisado tan virgen tierra.

Se aparecieron en un pequeñísimo claro del frío bosque, rodeado por altos árboles, cuyo enorme follaje tapaba la luz del sol, obscureciéndolo todo. En cuanto se aparecieron, Harry comenzó a escuchar algo; parecía un motor de automóvil. Pensó en decirle a Hermione de tan peculiar sonido, pero ella ya estaba poniendo los hechizos de protección. Al parecer ella no escuchó nada. El sonido era muy bajo y casi imperceptible. Pensando en que era su imaginación, o uno de los tantos desconocidos sonidos del bosque, comenzó a poner la tienda.

, durante todo el día no había dejado de escuchar el extraño sonido, pero Hermione parecía no escuchar nada. Ahora, en la noche, durante su guardia, lo seguía escuchando, un poco mas fuerte, no sabía que era, no sabía de donde venía. Y quizá no quería saberlo.

Durante la segunda noche, Hermione se encontraba haciendo guardia, mientras él, ya hacía enrollado entre las pesadas cobijas de su cama, intentando dormir, pero no solo el extraño sonido no se lo permitía, sino el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Era increíble lo alto que podía llegar a sonar el viento, a veces, incluso durante el día tenían que hablar mas alto para hacerse escuchar. Los hechizos para insonorizar la zona eran poco útiles ante tan fuertes sonidos y tenían que ser reforzados constantemente y aún así los hechizos insonorisadores no tenían efecto alguno sobre el extraño sonido.

Durante el cuarto día, mientras recolectaban algunas frutas y hongos para comer, vieron como de la nada, algunos árboles se agitaban. Parecía increíble, algo estaba moviendo árboles tan gigantes y gruesos. Por un momento pensaron que podía ser algún gigante, pero así como comenzó, terminó. Se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos, quizá por la impresión, por el miedo o por que simplemente no sabían que hacer. Finalmente Harry la tomó de la mano y la jaló para ir a ver juntos que era lo que había agitado los árboles de esa manera; no sin un poco de resistencia, Hermione aceptó.

Nada, no había muestra de que ahí hubiese habido algo que agitara los árboles de esa violenta manera, no había ramas rotas, no había huellas de algo. Bien podía parecer que nada hubiese sucedido.

A partir del último traslado, a veces Harry había sentido una sensación extraña en los brazos, era como si se le quedaran dormidos. Un cosquilleo los recorría, especialmente cuando estaba un poco relajado. No solo eso, últimamente de se daba pequeños toques con todo, con la ropa, al cocinar, al tocar los libros, incluso cuando hacía las guardias. No entendía por que, parecía estar rodeado de electricidad.

Durante el quinto día un fenómeno mas extraño aún sucedió. Mientras hacían conjeturas e intentos de planes sobre su próximo paso y a donde se deberían dirigir, una intensa onda de calor los invadió. Rápidamente comenzaron a guardar la tienda, los gruesos abrigos molestándoles, pensando que los habían encontrado y que la onda de calor era algún tipo de ataque. Cual fue su sorpresa al salir de la tienda con varitas en mano y descubrir que todo el paisaje era ahora diferente. No solo hacía un calor casi insoportable, sino que las plantas y árboles eran totalmente diferentes, más grandes, menos tupidos, de un grosor anormal e incluso de un verde diferente; incluso la nieve había desaparecido.

En voz baja Harry le dijo a Hermione que no se confiara, podía ser una trampa. Ya listos para desaparecerse, agarrados fuertemente de las manos vieron algo que los asombró. Un enorme animal, parecía un reptil. Que olisqueaba el aire y se acercaba lento pero amenazador hacia ellos.

Harry no entendía lo que sucedía. El cambio de clima parecía irreal, era como si sintiera el calor pero supiera que debía sentir frío. Además de las plantas. Éstas se veían diferentes, más grandes, pero a su vez podía percibir los diferentes árboles que hasta hace poco lo rodeaban, se sentía en dos lugares y no lo entendía. Volteó a ver a su amiga, en busca de respuestas, pero ella solo veía a la extraña bestia con fascinación y temor. Ella lo volteó a ver y le pareció que repentinamente Hermione había comprendido algo. En ese mismo momento sintieron el repentino cambio de clima. Volvieron a sentir un intenso frío y las plantas casi de hojas gigantes junto con el enorme reptil desaparecieron.

Ahí estaban ellos dos parados en medio del frío bosque, a un palmo de sus caras un enorme árbol. Hermione lo jaló, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás y desaparecieron.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?" exclamó Hermione recuperando la respiración.

"yo, yo no lo sé." Jadeó Harry, que se dejaba caer en el piso.

Hermione se arrodilló a un lado de él. Lo abrazó y consoló lo mejor que pudo."Bien, bien… tenemos que revisar que es lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, por que quizá yo no te lo he dicho, Harry, pero en estos últimos días he percibido algo… me han pasado cosas extrañas… y…no te lo he contado. Lo siento." Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó. "es extraño, jamás me había pasado, pero… es como si estuviese rodeada de electricidad." Harry abrió grandes los ojos. "me he dado pequeños toques eléctricos haciendo cualquier cosa, y además está…" dudó un poco en como seguir. "He… he escuchado algo extraño-"

"¿algo como un motor?" interrumpió Harry. "hay cosas que yo tampoco te he dicho, Hermione." Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó. "yo también he sentido como si estuviese rodeado de electricidad, también he escuchado un extraño sonido, parece un ronquido… o como si fuese un motor… yo no sé que sea, pensé que era mi imaginación, pensé que era algo que solo me estaba pasando a mi."

A Hermione le parecía todo muy extraño; veía a Harry hablarle desde debajo de su capucha, el ángulo en que él estaba solo le dejaba ver la punta de la nariz y su boca. Por un momento, por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si éste ser en frente de ella era en realidad su amigo, ¿podría en algún momento del translado haberse perdido Harry y de alguna forma estar ahora con otra persona, con otro ser? Le tomó unos segundos volver a poner atención a su amigo. Parecía que una parte de su cerebro estaba escuchando y registrando lo que le decía y otra parte analizaba todo lo que sucedía.

Al terminar Harry de hablar, esperaba una respuesta de su amiga, una respuesta que estaba tardando bastante en llegar. ¿Acaso no le creía'? ¿Creería ella que era una de las tantas intromisiones de Voldemort en su cabeza? ¿Lo serían?

"¿Harry?" a Harry se le hizo extraña la manera en que Hermione hacía la pregunta, le parecía mas como si estuviera confirmando su nombre, mas que para darle una respuesta y Tardó alrededor de un minuto en que su amiga siguiera. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y continuó, "lo que pasó allá…. No estoy segura, pero creo que lo llegue a ver en un libro, me refiero al extraño animal."

"no recuerdo haberlo visto en ningún libro de criaturas mágicas." 'aunque no es como si supiera mucho de ellas.' Pensó Harry.

"no lo vi en un libro de criaturas mágicas, creo que lo llegué a ver en un libro de paleontología." Terminó ella con un tono de duda.

"¿en un que?"

"en uno de esos libros que están animales de esos ya extintos…"

"entiendo lo que significa, me refiero… me refiero a que se supone que hacía un animal extinto en el bosque y no solo eso, ¿viste las plantas?"

"si, era muy extraño, era como si estuviese en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, veía las plantas y el sol, pero también sentía el frío y lograba percibir las otras plantas."

"no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hemos estado experimentando?"

"n-no lo sé."

A Harry le pareció que Hermione no era del todo honesta, pero no indagó más. "y- y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"pues… creo que podemos acampar mas cerca de algún poblado ésta vez, para obtener comida; además, no creo que nos suceda algo así cerca de un poblado. Estábamos demasiado dentro del bosque, quizá la zona… la zona tubo algo que ver con lo que sucedió." Trataba de convencerse. Harry solo asintió y tomó del brazo a la castaña para la aparición.

Xxx

Se instalaron en las orillas del mismo bosque en el que habían estado lo los últimos días, cerca de un pequeño poblado. Se resguardaron lo mejor que pudieron y se sentaron a la pequeña mesa uno en frente del otro. Sabían que era lo que tenían que decir, sabían que tenían que discutir lo que había sucedido; Hermione tenía papel y pluma enfrente de ella, dispuesta a tomar notas sobre todo lo que se dijera. Si, ahí estaban los dos, tan dispuestos que llevaban mas de veinte minutos sin decir palabra alguna.

"bien." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se vieron a la cara, rieron nerviosamente y suspiraron. Ninguno quería enfrentar lo que había pasado. Al menos con el asunto de Voldemort, sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando, con esto….

No tenían ni la más minima idea de lo que había sucedido. Y una parte de ellos quería simplemente ignorarlo.

"creo que se me antojan unos huevos fritos." Dijo Harry sonando bastante seguro.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Harry quería huevos fritos? ¡Con el colesterol que eso conllevaba!

"Harry," dijo ella con tono solemne. "eso tiene mucho colesterol."

"cierto."

Ambos rieron por lo absurdo de la conversación y eso aligeró un poco el ambiente.

"En verdad tengo hambre, Hermione." Siguió Harry, una vez que terminó de reír. "creo que debemos de ir por algo de comer al pueblo y luego podemos ponernos a hablar sobre lo que ha pasado." Terminó con un suspiro resignado.

"tienes razón, además yo también tengo hambre."

Xxx

Con ayuda de poción multijugos y algunos cabellos prestados se metieron al pueblo. Era un lugar antiguo, y bastante pobre. Quizá en algún momento fue una gran ciudad, pero ahora solo era un demacrado recuerdo. Compraron lo que pudieron para comer, pero al regresar notaron algo extraño de nuevo.

La ropa de las personas, antes moderna, ahora se veía antigua. Los vestidos de las mujeres eran largos y recatados, algunas mujeres traían anchos sombreros o sombrillas para cubrirse del sol. Los hombres en su mayoría tenían puestos trajes y altos sombreros. Al salir de la tienda donde compraron la comida, no notaron nada, fue cuando las personas se les quedaban viendo, cuando notaron las diferencias. parecían estar sorprendidos, e incluso indignados por la forma en que los jóvenes iban vestidos.

La ciudad se veía también diferente; los edificios parecían nuevos y limpios. Las calles recién adoquinadas. Se respiraba un aire de riqueza y a bienestar, muy diferente a hacía tan solo unos minutos.

"¡¿Hermione?"

"¡¿Harry?"

"¿qué demonios está pasando?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Apresuraron el paso, faltaba poco para llegar al bosque, pero alguien los detuvo.

"señor, señorita, un momento por favor."

Harry se puso delante de Hermione en pose protectora con la mano dentro del bolsillo, donde tenía fuertemente agarrada la varita.

"¿si señor?" Dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilo y más seguro de lo que se sentía.

"no quiero meterme, pero su extraña forma de vestir está molestando a algunas personas." Harry se dio cuenta que el señor debía ser una especie de policía por su uniforme, que era muy extraño, no creía haber visto jamás un uniforme de policía tan raro. Era una mezcla entre uniforme de policía y cazador.

"´

De nuevo, no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿qué hace un par de extranjeros por aquí?"

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero no se le ocurría nada. Hermione contestó entonces por él.

"solo estamos de paso, sentimos mucho si nuestras extranjeras maneras los ha molestado, ya nos íbamos."

El hombre pareció insultado al escuchar a Hermione. Le dio una intensa mirada de disgusto, para luego dirigirse a Harry y repetir la pregunta, como si no hubiese escuchado a Hermione.

Harry le dijo lo mismo que Hermione le había contestado y cuando el hombre parecía que iba a hacerles otra pregunta, Hermione lo interrumpió.

"disculpe, señor, pero hemos viajado por varios días, ¿sería tan amable de darme la fecha exacta?"

De nuevo el hombre pareció horrorizado y visiblemente disgustado ante la sola presencia de Hermione. La ignoró y se dirigió a Harry.

"no comprendo como educan a sus mujeres en su pueblo, pero me parece que ésta chica necesita un castigo, señor."

Harry se sorprendió mucho ante lo dicho por el señor y antes de que pudiera defender a su amiga, ella le dio un tirón a su chamarra, y con la mirada le indicó que le siguiera el juego al señor.

"si, si, yo me encargaré de reprenderla severamente, no se preocupe; pero, podría decirme la fecha, por favor." Harry comenzaba a sospechar lo que había sucedido, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había sucedido.

El hombre pareció un poco confuso pero respondió.

"13 de diciembre,"

"¿y el año?"

El hombre frunció el ceño, "1882, claro está."

Xxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxxx

Sentados en la comodidad de la casa de campaña repasaban los acontecimientos.

En cuanto aquel hombre les dijo la fecha, se alejaron como si el hombre fuera la peste misma. Poco antes de entrar en el bosque voltearon la vista para alcanzar a ver como el extraño hombre, y algunas personas que estaban cerca de él se desvanecían, al igual que las elegantes fachadas, dejando al mismo pueblo viejo y desgastado pueblo de antes. Lo último que alcanzaron a ver de la antigua visión, fue una extraña luz en el cielo, algo que parecía un cometa.

Pronto se fueron lejos del bosque, de ese extraño pueblo. Acordaron no volver a hablar de tan extraño suceso. Tenían otras cosas de que ocuparse, -'Voldemort no se matará solo.'- Dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Fue lo último que comentaron sobre el evento. Aunque claro, siempre lo tendrían presente.

A veces, aún ya pasados bastantes años, Harry aún escuchaba el chocante sonido, y Hermione a veces deslumbraba personas con ropas antiguas que parecían querer decirle algo. Ambos lo ignoraban y seguían.

*notas de la autora:

Éste último relato fue mas ciencia-ficción que terror.

Algunas notas sobre lo dicho en éste relato:

1.- sobre el sonido como de motor que escuchaba; ¡existe! Se llama 'Ronquido de Taos' y se describe como un sonido de motor de diésel a través de vidrio. Se ha registrado en varias partes del mundo, además de no tener seguro su origen, es muy difícil de grabar por métodos convencionales.

2.- la sensación de electricidad es un factor recurrente en varios testimonios sobre hechos paranormales, especialmente aquellos que dicen haber visto escenas del pasado. El sentirse en ambas partes, a tanto en su tiempo como en el pasado es tanbien un factor recurrente.

3.- En 1882 se pudo divisar uno de los mas espectaculares cometas, jamás vistos; se llegó a ver incluso durante el día y fue visible por varios meses, mas o menos de septiembre a febrero del siguiente año.

4.- jamás he escuchado o leído relato alguno sobre alguien que viese hechos mas allá de relatos coloniales; por lo que el extraño animal que vieron podría haber sido … OH,bien, yo que sé.

Quedaron algunas terroríficas ideas en el tintero (block de notas de la computadora)... pero les falta alimento... si tienen ideas... adelante. No prometo nada, pero…

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

Gracias, bye


	4. Tratado I  Chapter 4

Tratado I: Hogwarts

El problema con la magia y los magos en general, es que se dan muchas cosas por hecho. -Invoco algo y no sé como es que llega, solo se que llega; agrando algo y no sé como es que se agranda, ¿de donde sacan la energía las células para agrandarse o reproducirse?

El castillo de Hogwarts es uno de los lugares mas viejos y mágicos en Inglaterra. Lleno de magia y misterio, es un lugar poco estudiado y comprendido.

El castillo de Hogwarts tiene una forma muy particular de energetizarse .

En los mil años que lleva funcionando la escuela, han desaparecido alrededor de 5 niños, no muerto, sino desaparecido. La razón, es difícil decirlo, pocas personas se han dado cuenta de esto, los fantasmas para ser mas claros, son los únicos que se han dado cuenta, ni siquiera el director mas prominente en toda la historia de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore lo supo. Para ser sinceros, hay alguien o algo que no solo lo sabe y lo ha sabido desde siempre, sino que es quien selecciona a el niño que desaparecerá, el sombrero seleccionador. No le cuesta trabajo, no siente remordimiento por hacerlo, de todas formas es una de las cosas para las que fue hecho, una decisión que fue tomada por los cuatro fundadores sin reticencia, duda o titubeo. Era y es lo que se debe hacer para que el castillo siga en pie. Jamás lo dijeron, pero al momento de diseñarlo así, era lo que hacían, 'por un bien mayor'.

pareciera que el castillo tiene vida propia' se escucha en boca de varias personas. No tienen idea de la gran verdad que dicen. El castillo se mantiene con vida mediante la vida de una persona; un niño que sin mas ni menos desaparece de el castillo, es olvidado, borrado de las listas y de las memorias de cualquier persona que la haya conocido.; ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos, ni sus amigos, nadie, absolutamente nadie recuerda.

El director Albus Dumbledore dijo alguna vez que no existía magia mas grande que el amor; Una magia poderosa sin duda alguna; sin embargo, no existe magia mas grande que la voluntad. Los niños desaparecidos, absorbidos por el castillo tienen una característica en común, una gran fuerza de voluntad. Es esta voluntad de seguir con vida, que es atrapada por el castillo la que lo mantiene con vida.

Los mugles lo saben muy bien,

"la energía no puede crearse ni destruirse, sólo se puede transformar". … aunque si se degrada… cada si en mil años han desaparecido 5 niños… puedes hacer la cuenta fácilmente…

Ahora y para terminar, después de la gran pelea en el castillo, esa gran batalla entre Voldemort, mortífagos y la orden del fénix, el castillo quedó en muy mal estado; hubieron varios muertos…

Pocos se dieron cuenta de los muchos desaparecidos…

*notas de la autora:

Queridos lectores, acabo de ver la película 'la dama de negro' que protagoniza Daniel Radcliffe . recuerdo cuando vi y isfruté mucho de la obra de no pueden ver la obra de teatro, si recomiendo la película.

Suerte,bye


	5. ScarecroW Espantapájaros Chapter 5

ScarecroW

"It's three o'clock in the morning  
>and the rain begin to fall<br>but i know what i'm needin  
>but i don't have it all.<br>I'm needin someone like you…"

Ciertamente uno de los elementos por los cuales Hermione dejó de hablar con sus amigos, al igual que no regresar a Londres, era su ruptura con Ron; sin embargo, era por mucho, una de las razones menos importantes. La más importante, y hasta cierto punto la mas triste, era su nuevo mejor amigo. Si, tenía que aceptar que aún para el mundo mágico, se sentiría un poco apenada de presentar a su amigo. Después de todo, él era un espantapájaros. Pero ahora, él era lo más importante; simplemente no podía alejarse.

Hermione apenas podía recordar con mórbida fascinación el día en que lo conoció. Como parte de su "liberación-de-Ron", Hermione se propuso viajar por varias partes del mundo, en ese momento, se encontraba en Estados unidos, en Salem, para ser mas precisos; cuando iba a su siguiente visita, , en su viaje por autobús, entre las enormes parcelas de maíz de una abandonada granja, lo vio. Estaba él ahí solo, entre las ya viejas mazorcas . Hermione no le pudo quitar la mirada en los pocos segundos que el autobús pasó por ahí.

Cuando llegó a la siguiente parada, ella se bajó del autobús, aunque no fuese su parada, y regresó a pie un largo tramo de varias parcelas y largas granjas, para poder encontrárselo. Aún no comprende como fue que hizo todo ese recorrido a pie. Llegó hasta él por la noche y fascinada, solo se sentó en frente de él por varias horas.

El extraño espantapájaros no se movía, era un común espantapájaros. Camisa a rallas usada y desgastada, en acorde con sus viejos vaqueros. Un agujerado sombrero de paja y una estaca carcomida. Algo tan común no debiera crearle tan extraña sugestión y encanto, pero sentía que tenía algo diferente.

Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, sentía que debía estar ahí, era como si supiese que en cualquier momento algo iba a suceder. Y lo hizo. A las tres de la mañana, aunque claro, ella no tenía idea de la hora, el espantapájaros, levantó la cabeza. No fue un movimiento lento y quejoso, sino todo lo contrario; el movimiento fue ágil y enérgico, como el de un ave que ha encontrado a su presa. Posó sus obscuros ojos, apenas visibles por la luz de la luna, sobre la bruja.

Hermione exaló profundamente. "Hola"

El espantapájaros no se movió por unos momentos, parecía estar estudiando a la chica. Después de unos pocos minutos más, Hermione escuchó la voz en su cabeza.

"Bájame"

Hermione jamás había escuchado una voz tan profunda, era ronca, reverberante y firme y sobre todo, atrayente.

Hermione sin dudarlo, se levantó y con dificultad, bajó al espantapájaros de la estaca.

El extraño ser se tambaleó por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se recuperó

Y de nuevo posó su obscura mirada sobre ella. Lentamente y con obscura satisfacción, el espanta pájaros sonrió. Era apenas un leve movimiento en su extraña cara de paja. Pero lo suficiente como para que ella lo notase.

Con una extraña mezcla de emociones,, entre satisfacción, miedo y fascinación, ella le respondió la sonrisa con una igual.

Hermione despertó el día siguiente en su hotel. No recordaba como era que había regresado ahí; pero debió haber estado exhausta, ya que se encontró tirada en la entrada del cuarto. Cuando se hubo incorporado, pensó que todo ha había sido un extraño sueño, pero un movimiento en la periferia de su vista, la devolvió a la realidad. El espantapájaros estaba ahí, en su cuarto de hotel, observándola.

Una vez más, esas extrañas emociones se apoderaron de ella.

"Tengo que cambiarme y comer algo." Dijo ella. El espantapájaros no respondió, pero ella de igual manera se movía por todo el cuarto como si él no estuviese ahí, aunque podía sentir su penetrante mirada siguiéndola.

"Voy a tomar un baño." De nuevo explicó ella, aunque sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

En el momento en el que el agua de la regadera comenzó a caer sobre ella, un extraño pánico se apoderó de ella.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había llevado a esa cosa hasta su cuarto? ¿Qué era esa cosa?_

Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Comenzó a trazar un plan para escapar de esa cosa. No obstante, se tranquilizó en un santiamén. Siguió bañándose como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado por su cabeza. Pudo sentir la presencia del espantapájaros dentro del baño, y de alguna paradójica manera, eso la reconfortó. Cuando terminó de bañarse y salió de la regadera, pudo ver algunas pajas tiradas en el baño. Aceptó esto como si fuera algo común y siguió vistiéndose.

De regreso en la instancia, pudo ver varias pajas en el piso, sacó su varita y las desvaneció. En el momento siguiente, el espantapájaros estaba enfrente de ella sonriéndole sombríamente. Ella, complacida, sonrió también.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Hermione no salió para nada de su habitación. Respondió a las lechuzas de sus amigos y a las llamadas de sus padres con escasas respuestas, Dilatando su regreso.

Pasaba largas horas simplemente observando al espantapájaros, que satisfecho, le regresaba la mirada.

Poco a poco Hermione dejó de pensar en sus amigos y porque no quería presentarles a su nuevo amigo,, dejó de pensar en su ruptura con Ron, dejó de responder, dejó de moverse, dejó de respirar...

Dejó de ser humana.

Si estás de paseo en las granjas, entre las grandes mazorcas; podrás, quizá y si no los buscas pero eres lo suficientemente perceptivo, una pareja de espantapájaros, uno a lado del otro , juntos, haciéndose compañía.

Cuando la musa se presenta, no hay mas que darle la bienvenida.

Recomiendo las canciones I Need You Tonight de ZZ Top y La Grange también de ZZ Top. Las escuché varias veces mientras escribía esto. , bueno, y también una de pink floid y otra de my chimiccal romance , que hablan de un espantapájaros.

Tengo una serie de viñetas divertidas que no tienen nada que ver con nada mas que con HP. Pensaba irlas poniendo en una historia larga que estoy haciendo, pero dado que para eso falta muuucho. Aquí les va una muestra. Déjenme sus comentarios.

Gracias, bye

Cuentos chinos

"perderás, Tom… ya conoces la profecía; yo te venceré, sé algo que tu no."

"chiquillo insolente, no eres más que un cuento de hadas, no me ganarás a mi, el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos." Le respondió Voldemort al chico que vivió.

Harry, pese a su precaria situación, sonrió. "En eso no te equivocas, en lo del cuento de hadas…

¡Aguamenti!" gritó Harry.

El lord, sorprendido ante el extraño ataque, no se defendió.

Ahora Harry estaba ante un muy muy enojado y mojado Lord obscuro.

"¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!" Chilló Voldemort.

"pe-pe-pero, no lo comprendo…. Funcionó en el mago de Oz…."


	6. VI: Miedos Mágicos

#56

**Miedos mágicos**

"Now you want me to suffer just cause  
>You was born wide<br>But we are best friends right?" Best friend de Amy Winehouse

"…Never you mind  
>The grand perspective<br>Other forces kept at bay  
>As you narrow the field of vision<br>To retain a sense of control…"

Out Of Nothing de Dark Tranquility

"Ya basta, Harry, me está dando miedo."

"bien, debería. Dicen que si no te cuidas, un mugle puede venir por la noche, como no tiene magia, las barreras no lo pueden detectar, entrará a tu cuarto silencionsamente… tu, dormida tranquila no sabrás nada, tu atrapa sueños puede atrapar pesadillas, pero no realidades….

Y el mugle… ¿se robará tu magia!" Terminó gritando el pequeño pelinegro.

"¡hhhha!" Gritó la niña.

"Ja, ja, comen brujas pequeñas como tú, ¿sabes?" seguía Harry.

Hermione, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, negaba con la cabeza. "NO es cierto, no es cierto, los mugles no existen, Harry. Deja de mentir." Le suplicaba la niña a su amigo.

"di lo que quieras, Hermione. Ya veremos cuando el mugle te robe la magia."

"son solo cuentos para espantar a las brujas y brujos, no pueden existir. Ningún libro dice que sea posible, solo están en los libros de mitos y en la imaginación de los cerrados de mente."

"vamos Hermione, eres mi amiga, no te mentiría."

Harry, viendo que se acercaban más lágrimas, se compadeció de su amiga y la abrazó. "NO te preocupes Hermione, yo seguiría siendo tu amigo aunque fueses una fea mugle."

Ella lo abrazó fuerte. "Eres horrible, Harry."

"sip."

*Notas de la autora: bueno, es obviamente un universo alterno, ¿qué opinan ustedes? yo lo disfruté mucho.

-Me imagino a los protagonistas de uno años.

-En algún momento, recuerdo que en los libros se menciona la historieta de 'El mugle loco', o algo parecido, siempre me pregunté de que podría tratar una historieta así…

-Añadiré ésta corta historia a mi colección de historias de terror de HP, 'Miedo'.

-Bueno a esto temerían los niños mágicos en un mundo en el que la magia fuese una realidad.

-¡Espero con emoción sus comentarios; anden, vengan y díganme!

Recomiendo para esta corta historia, 'Best friend de Amy Winehouse '; 'gato por liebre, de Los tres'; 'Out Of Nothing de Dark Tranquility' y 'Little Shadow de Yeah Yeah Yeahs'. Díganme si las escucharon y gustaron.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Miedos mágicos

Personajes de J.K.R.

Historia de la mano y teclado de Smithback


End file.
